Little Bells and Midnight Strolls
by xxNecro-Grlxx
Summary: One-Shot, it was going to be a series of One Shots but I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Ok so most of you know me from What if.. (Which by the way I need a better title for, just throwing that out there ;) ) Ok so anyway this is just a random one shot that I just thought up, I might continue it if people tell me to but probably not.**

Summary: Um I think you can figure it out, also pretend that the Reckoning never happened : )

Chloe POV

I woke up to the sound of the screen door at the back of the house creaking. After we arrived at the house Tori and Simon chose the only open rooms at the front of the house. Derek waited until I chose the room above the back door so I could hear if any zombies were scratching at the back door. I sat up in bed and put my shoes on. I walked to Derek's room to tell him somebody was outside but he wasn't in his room. _Oh so I guess he's the one outside, I wonder why he's out there_ I thought as I made my way downstairs.

The cold night air caressed my face as I stepped out the back door. I couldn't see Derek anywhere but he was probably changing so I made my way to the clearing where we normally did his changes. He'd changed fully twice already and it was getting less and less painful each time. When I got near the clearing I couldn't hear any screaming in pain and I couldn't smell any vomit. When I finally reached the clearing I could see it clearly because of the strong moonlight illuminating everything. Derek was sitting in the middle of the clearing with something next to him.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" I questioned, "I thought you were changing,"

"Huh? No I'm not changing I just knew you would follow me out here,"I just looked at him and said nothing. He must've seen my confused look because he continued,

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Ok..? About what?" I said skeptically.

"Sit down and I'll tell you,"

"Sit down on the cold hard ground while I'm only wearing my pajamas?"

"No sit on this,"He stood up and reached into the thing sitting next to him, then I realized it was a picnic basket. He pulled out a giant blanket and laid it out on the ground along with some lanterns, sandwiches, and some cups. After he pulled out the cups I sat down and he pulled out a pitcher of something and sat down too. He positioned himself as far away from me as the blanket could allow.

"Hey person with the built in heater, you wanna scoot over here a little more?"

He chuckled and moved closer to me but made sure he wasn't touching me. "Ok, so what did you want to talk about?""Let's eat first," He said looking a little nervous.

"Ok,"

After we ate we relaxed for a second. The cold was starting to get to me and I felt myself shiver involuntarily. Derek saw me shiver and put up his arm inviting me over.

"Come on my built in heater is warm enough for the both of us,"I scooted over towards him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about," I asked again.

"Well…. Y-y-you see," He stuttered out while running one hand through his hair.

"Calm down Derek, you can tell me anything and you know it," I encouraged.

"Well you see yourmymate," He pushed out so fast it sounded like one word.

"I'm your mate?" I questioned, "What does that mean?"

I already knew what it meant because I was looking up books about werewolves in the library, not because I liked him or anything like that, _Yes you do_, Ok I do but no way am I going to tell him that.

"Well…..you see, it means that you're the only person I'll ever love, have you ever heard of soul mates? Yeah it's kind of like that, I can understand if you don't like me back I just wanted to tell you so you'd know," He said while still looking nervous.

"You're crazy," I stated.

He hung his head and took his arm away from my shoulder, "Oh," He said sounding defeated.

"Do you want to know why you're crazy?" When he didn't say anything I continued on, "You're crazy if you think I can ever not love a guy who takes the time to help me everyday, the guy who always catches me since I'm the biggest klutz in the world, also you took the time to make this beautiful picnic for me, That would be why your crazy,"

When I was done he was looking at me with so much hope in his eyes it made me want to hug him.

"So you love me?" He said still doubtful.

"Of course I do,""Really?""No Derek I'm lying because I thought it would be hilarious to build you up and break you straight back down," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just kind of a shock to me,"

"But do you believe now that I love you?"

"Yes I fully believe you love me,"

"Good," I said then tackled him.

He chuckled and I giggled as we kissed we sat outside the whole night talking. I bet you if you were listening in at the edge of the forest you could her laughter, deep chuckles and another one like little bells, (or so Derek tells me all the time)

**AN**: **Yeah I know mushy but I hope it's not to mushy. Comment, Criticize freely : )**


	2. Dereks POV

**AN**: **Wow thanks for all the reviews, I'm not going to continue this though this is just the same one-shot in Derek's point of view. Anyway thanks again for the reviews and I know it doesn't seem like something Derek would do. But, in my mind if Chloe said jump Derek would, basically he'd do anything for her. Ok so here we go.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Darkest Powers if I did Dr. Davidoff would've been dead in the first book ;)**

I had everything ready for tonight. Tonight was going to be the night that I told Chloe that I loved her and that she was my mate. When we first got here Simon and Tori took the best room, Typical Simon and Tori, I waited until Chloe chose her room and took the room right next to hers incase she woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I grabbed the picnic basket that I packed my earlier tonight when everyone fell asleep. I stopped at Chloe's door breathed in her scent and kept going. I knew that Chloe was a light sleeper now since all of the zombies she raised. I walked out the back door to our clearing and sat down in the middle. Tonight was going to be perfect the full moon shone beautifully on everything in the clearing illuminating it all so Chloe could see. I could hear Chloe coming, her scent slowly getting stronger as she picked her was through the woods. I knew she would follow me. I heard her step into the clearing and I lifted my head up to look at her. She looked even more beautiful than ever. Her hair was messy from sleep and her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Her beautiful rang out across the clearing, "I thought you were changing,"

"Huh? No I'm not changing I just knew you would follow me out here,"

She just looked at me and said nothing. I saw her confused look so I continued,

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Ok..? About what?" She asked skeptically.

"Sit down and I'll tell you,"

"Sit down on the cold hard ground while I'm only wearing my pajamas?"

"No sit on this,"

I reached into the basket next to me and laid out the blanket. Before she sat down I reached into the basket and pulled out everything else I had packed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit down so I pulled out the last thing, a pitcher, and sat down far away from her but still on the blanket. I didn't want to be too far a way from her but, I didn't want to creep her out. I saw her shiver a little and her small beautiful voice rang out again.

"Hey person with the built in heater, you wanna scoot over here a little more?"

I chuckled and moved closer to her but made sure I wasn't touching her because I still didn't want to creep her out. "Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Let's eat first," I replied but I could feel the nervous look on my face.

"Ok,"

We ate and relaxed for a little while. A couple minutes after we finished eating I saw her shiver involuntarily. I lifted my arm up and invited her over. She scooted over and I rested my arms around her shoulders. _Just to keep her warm _I told myself.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about," She asked again.

"Well…. Y-y-you see," I stuttered out while nervously running my hand through my less greasy hair.

"Calm down Derek, you can tell me anything and you know it," I heard her say.

"Well you see yourmymate," I pushed out the words so fast and realized that it sounded like one word.

"I'm your mate?" She questioned, "What does that mean?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I'd hoped she already knew. But I guess I was going to have to explain, oh no.

"Well…..you see, it means that you're the only person I'll ever love, have you ever heard of soul mates? Yeah it's kind of like that, I can understand if you don't like me back I just wanted to tell you so you'd know," I said, I could feel my mask slipping again and the nervousness probably showed on my face.

"You're crazy," She stated.

I hung my head and took my arm away from her shoulder, I didn't need to creep her out anymore, "Oh," I said, I could here the defeat in my voice.

"Do you want to know why you're crazy?" She said but I didn't say anything so she continued on anyway, "You're crazy if you think I can ever not love a guy who takes the time to help me everyday, the guy who always catches me since I'm the biggest klutz in the world, also you took the time to make this beautiful picnic for me, That would be why your crazy,"

When she was done I looked at her I could feel the hope in my eyes.

"So you love me?" I said still doubtful.

"Of course I do,"

"Really?"

"No Derek I'm lying because I thought it would be hilarious to build you up and break you straight back down," She said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just kind of a shock to me,"

"But do you believe now that I love you?"

"Yes I fully believe you love me,"

"Good," She said then tackled she took me by surprise and tackled me.

I chuckled and she giggled as we kissed we sat outside the whole night talking. The night was wonderful and I could practically hear what it would sound like to somebody outside the forest, my deep rumbling chuckles and her laughter, little bells that played a symphony for my heart.

**AN:** **Ta-da there's the end of that story but don't worry if you want it I'll probably post a whole series of one-shots. Hope you liked it : )**


End file.
